Power Rangers Dino Thunder Ninja
by JasonDavidFrankFan4Life
Summary: A story about the life of the Dino Thunder Power Rangers after they lose their power. I can't say much but all i know is that it's a good story. Must Read.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl In Town

**POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER NINJA**

CHAPTER 1: NEW GIRL IN TOWN

It was the first day at my new school. I had been transfered to Reefside High because of my new foster parent. I have been moved around so much that I don't konw what a family is suppose to be. I never had a family that I could call my own. I would be moved to a new foster home about 3 to 6 times a year. For once, I would just like to have a family of my own. Since I didn't have a real family to call my own, I looked up to certain people. People that saved the world. People that were known as the Power Rangers. They were the only ones that I thought cared for people like me.

I live in the world known by some as the Dark World. The Dark World is everything that goes on at night when everyone is asleep. There are some select people that stay up during the night. People like me. Most people fear us therefore, they do not talk about us. Whatever you may think, we are not evil. I along with my fellow friends, protect the world during the night. We harness the darkness to our ability. Fighting to protect the innocent. Recently, I have decided to leave that world behind and become normal. I am tired of fighting in the middle of the darkness. I am tired of being feared by the world of which lives in daylight. My life as a foster child has taken over me so I must learn to cope with it before I take my place as leader of the Dark World. Until then, I am a student at Reefside High.

Who am I? Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Camen Gabriella Kobane, the daughter of Keith Kody Kobane. I have only met him once. When my mother died, he didn't want me so I went into foster care. I wasn't really into the whole idea of foster care at first, but i got used to it and now, i'm here at Reefside. You are probably wondering who my foster parent is. Well, it's Anton Mercer. Funny, isn't it. He's a jerk in my opinion. Of course, I have always hated my foster parents, no matter where I went. His son is really cute though. His name is Trent and his art work is awsome. I might like it here after all since I'm living with him. Anyways, you know who I am now, so on with my story!

"My first class of the day is, Science with Dr. Oliver. How Fun." I said to the kid showing me around. His name was Rob or something like that. I didn't really care. I just didn't want to be in a new school again.

"Hey, don't worry. Dr. Oliver is the coolest teacher on campus. You'll love him." replied Rob.

"Dude, you don't get it. I hate new schools with a passion. I'll have to catch up and make new friends and all that crap. I just hate being a foster child and I hate science!" I walked into the science room that Rob lead me to and then told me that he will come back after first hour to lead me around the school some more and then, he left.

"May I help you?" the teacher asked.

"Uh, I'm new here and this is my first class."

"Well then, welcome to our school and welcome to first hour science. I'm Dr. Oliver but everyone calls me Dr. O. What's your name?" Dr. O replied.

"Oh, sorry I guess I should have told you when i came in. I"m Carmen Gabriella Kobane. I'm a foster child and this is the 5th school I had to transfer to this year. I'm just one person who gets into way to much trouble cuz I do things at night that people think is evil but they just fear my kind, but I'm no longer that child. I am changing my ways. I'm tired of moving around and all that jazz. I just want a family to call my own. Anton Mercer is my foster parent for now and I think he's a real jerk. I just can't stand him. Of course, I can't stand anyone these days. My mom died when I was 5 and my dad didn't want anything to do with me so I'm stuck here now."

"Wow, so you're the new foster kid that Anton was telling me about."

"Wait, you know Anton?"

"Of course, he's my friend. Now, why don't you go and have a seat by Trent since you know him."

"Ok."

So, there I was, at Reefside High. Little did I know, my life was about to change in a way that I never thought it would.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pink Crystal

CHAPTER 2:The Pink Crystal

I was sitting by the window watching the rain pour down. I loved watching the rain and I could hear it with ease but what I really wanted to do was go outside in play in it but I could not because Principal Randall wouldn't allow it. So here I was, stuck in my first hour classroom with nothing to do except watch the rain. I decided to lay my head on my desk and think about some things. No sonner had I done that, I feel asleep. I forgot what sleep felt like and was glad that I could finally get some rest. I dreamt about my past. The horrors that I experienced while living in the Dark World. I saw my mother die in front of me once again. Me step-father shooting my mother instead of me. How i felt like I was the one meant for that bullet that hit my mother when she tried to protect me. The rejection I felt when my real father didn't want me. The fights I got into while in the Dark World. How I tried to protect my people from the enemies we had. Then, I was woken up by Dr. O.

"Carmen, wake up." Dr. O said while trying to wake me up from my nightmare.

"Wha...What time is it?"

"It's time for you to go home. School's over for the day. Trent's waiting for you at the doors to the school. And next time, don't be sleeping in my classroom."

"Oh, sorry. I haven't had much sleep in a while."

"Well, go home and get some rest."

"If you don't mind me asking, what time is it?"

"It's 1:45."

"Doesn't school get out at 3:30?"

"Yes but the city's under attack so you need to get home where it's safe. Trent will make sure you get there safe. The city hasn't been attacked in a while so please, be careful."

Just my luck, the city is under attack and I can't do anything about it because I vowed not to fight. So, I found Trent and went home. After I got home, Trent left. I begged him not to but he said that he had to go and make sure someone else was alright. I was confused as to why he would do that while the city was being attacked but I let him go anyways. I didn't feel like staying at home so I went outside and walked around the forest that was nearby. I found a tree that I could climb and got up in it. That's when I found it. Just hanging there by it's leather strand. A pink crystal. I grabbed it and put it around me next. I got down from the tree and got attacked by some weird looking creatures. I tried to out run them but could not so I decided to break my vow and fight. I tried my best to fend them off but they were strong. Then, something weird happened. I felt the spirit of the crane run through my body. That's when I relized that the power of the crane gave me the strength to defeat the creatures. So I kept on fighting. That's when the white ranger showed up to save me. I didn't know what to do so, I ran. I ran all the way back home. When I got there, I went up to my room, shut the door, and locked it. I put my hand over the crystal that was around my neck while I catched my breath. I took the crystal off and sat down on my bed. I looked at it for a while. I noticed a symbol on it. I didn't notice it before. It was a japanese symbol and I needed to know what it ment. Luckly, I knew someone who could read japanese, so I decided to look him up.

I called my friend who could read japanese and found out that he was going to be in Reefside tomarrow and that he would come and look at it tomarrow. After I got off the phone with him, Anton walked in the front door.

"Hello? Anyone home?" he yelled.

"Yeah! I am but Trent isn't." I yelled back. Anton walked into the study where I was at, doing my

homework.

"How was your first day of school?" he asked.

"Alright."

"Make any friends?"

"Not really. The city was under attack at 1:45 so I got to come home early. Trent made sure that I got here alright but after I was inside, he left. He hasn't called or anything."

"Don't worry about him, I'm sure he's fine. He'll be home soon. What you working on?"

"Bloody homework."

"Oh."

"It's hard. I don't understand any of this science homework."

"How about you go and ask Dr. Oliver for some help on it then?"

"Why don't you help me on it."

"Because I got some work related stuff to do."

"Oh ok. I guess I will go over there."

"Alright, be careful."

"Ok."

I got up from where I was sitting and gathered my things and put them in my bookbag. I walked over to Dr. Oliver's house. I knocked on his door but no one answered. I pushed on the door and it opened.

"Hello?" I said whle walking in.

No reply.

"Dr. Oliver? You here? I need some help on the science homework that you gave me."

I looked around his house and saw a cool skeltion. I messed with it and a door in the floor opened. I walked down the stairs and heard some voices. I stayed out of site and looked in on who was there. I saw three kids that I didn't know in ranger uniforms. Then, I saw trent in a white one and Dr. O in a black one.

"What are we gonna do? Hayley only gave our gems enough power for one battle. We'll lose our powers if we go back out there." said the guy in blue.

"We need to find another power source." said the girl in yellow.

"But what kind of power source?" said the guy in red.

"There are these things called Dino Thunder Ninja Crystals. They each have a japanese symbol on them. There are six crystals. Recently, one has been found. Not too long ago. To be exact, about 3 hours ago." said Dr. O

"Which crystal?" asked Trent.

"The pink one. The power of the crane. It was in the forest near your house, Trent."

"Oh no. That means that Carmen has it. I saw it around her neck before she ran off." Trent replied.

"We need to get her to join us. If we don't have that crystal, we don't stand a chance. Trent, you need to get her and bring her here. She is our only hope until we get the other crystals."

I couldn't take it anymore. I had heard enough. I decided to leave and just wait this out. Maybe the crystal did have the powers that the rangers were looking for but, I couldn't get over the fact that Trent was a ranger. I left and went back home and waited for Trent to arrive so I could tell him what I knew.


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Rangers

CHAPTER 3:The Other Rangers

It was around 7 when I returned ome. I had decided to walk around Reefside for awhile. When I entered the door to the house, I was greated by the sound of Anton's voice yelling at Trent. Then, Trent walked out of the study, and to the front door.

"Trent, What's going on?" I asked to an angry Trent.

No answer. I grabbed his arm as he walked past me and turned him around.

"Trent, tell me, please. I beg of you. Tell me what's going on."

""It's none of your buisness, Carmen. Now, let go of my arm."

I did as he asked, for if I did not, I knew that I would be kicked out in a heartbeat. Trent walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. I went after him for I needed to know what was going on.

"Trent! Why was your father yelling?" I asked while following him.

"Go home, Carmen."

"NO! I need to know! I live in the same house as you so what goes on there, is my buisness. So either tell me or I will follow you. I'll follow you all night if I have to."

What I said must have worked because Trent stopped dead in his tracks.

"Carmen, for once in your life, do as your told!" Trent yelled still having his back to me.

"I can't."

"Can't or won't? Because it seems alot like won't alot of the time."

"It's can't because I have something to tell you, but first, you gotta tell me what went on back there."

Trent turned around and I saw tears fall from his beautiful brown eyes.

"My fathersays that I must quit my art and concentrate on something more serious. I thought that he changed his mind about my art, but I guess I was wrong."

"What? He can't make you quit your art. You're too good at it. I won't let him do this. It's what you do when you aren't doing your duties as a ranger."

"What? How did you know I was a ranger?"

"I... I saw you down in the lab at Dr. O's house. I know what you want. The crystal I have holds the power you need. You need me. You need this." I said while grabbing the crystal and pulled it out from it's hiding place beneath my shirt. I knew what had to be done. I knew that I had to have Trent take me to Dr. O.

"Trent, you know what to do. You must do as Dr. Oliver has ordered you to do. You must take me to him. I am willing to help you."

"If you are willing to help, then go yourself."

"Trent! You must do as ordered! Forget your dad right now! The world needs saving from the new evil. I know who it is. This great evil is here because of me! It has followed me! In order to defeat the Princess of Evil, you need the Princess of the Dark World! You need me!"

"what are you talking about? How do you know Princess Nanashi?"

"She is the leader of the Rattle Snakes in the Dark World. I am the leader of the White Tigers. There are 3 other groups that I will reveal in due time. But right now, you need to do your duties!"

"Fine. I will do whatever I must to protect the Earth from whatever forces of evil may come and try to take it. So, what are we waiting for? Let's get back to the lab!"

Trent held out his hand. I grabbed it and we took off running. Running to our destiny. Our destiny to save the world. To save both the Dark World and the regular world from the forces of evil.

We ran through the forest. I never let go of Trent's hand. We stopped running when we reached a big rock. Trent stepped forward, and a door in the rock opened. We walked into the now visible cave and the door shut behind us. Trent then walked forward towards a skeleton of a T-Rex and pushed down on the lower jaw of it, another door opened revealing the lab of which I saw earlier. I saw the rangers in their normal clothes. There was one person there that I hadn't seen before.

"Guys, this is carmen. She knew that we were rangers before I even told her. She spied on us but it was an accident. She knows more about Princess Nanashi then we do. Princess Nanashi is after her. Carmen has fought Nanashi before. Please, show her hte same kindness as you did me." Trent said.

"Hey, I'm Kira." said the girl dressed in yellow.

"I'm Ethan and this person standing next to me is Conner." said the guy in blue.

"Hey, babe." said Conner.

"Dude, don't ever call me babe for I will knock you to the ground so hard that your ancestors will fell it." I told Conner.

"Hello, Carmen. I'm Hayley. I built the morphers and some of the things that the rangers use. I also run CyberSpace. Maybe Trent will bring you by sometime." said the woman that was beautiful.

I took off the pink crystal and handed it to Dr. Oliver.

"Here's what you need. The Pink Dino Thunder Ninja Crystal that holds the power of the crane inside."

"Carmen, keep it. We need someone like you on the team. Hayley, the bracelet." Dr. O said.

Hayley handed Dr. Oliver a braclet with a pink gem in it.

"What I need you to do is hold the crystal next to the gem so the powers will transfer to the bracelet. This way, you can morph and become the Pink Dino Thunder Ninja Ranger."

I did waht he asked and placed the crystal next to the gem in the bracelet. The crystal and gem glowed. The power was leaving hte crystal and going into the gem in the shape of a crane. Once that was done, I placed the crystal back around my neck and took the braclet from Dr. Oliver and put it on my wrist.

"Welcome to the team, Carmen. The bracelet will keep you in touch with me and the other rangers. It will also access your morpher. Do not let anyone except Anton find out your identity as a ranger." said Dr. Oliver.

"Why can I tell Anton?" I asked.

"Because he knows that we are power rangers. He's the one who turned me good. The reason he wanted me to quit my art is becasue he wanted me to concentrate on my duties of a ranger." Trent replied.

"Oh. Well, now what?"

"How about we go to the cyber cafe and hang out." suggested Ethan.

"Carmen, is that what you want to do?" asked Kira.

"Yeah. It accually sounds like fun."

"Ok. It's settled then." Conner Replied.

"You guys go on. I wanna finish this search." Hayley said.

"Hayley, come on. You can finish it tomarrow. Until then, have some fun." I said trying to persuade her to come with us.

"Ok. I guess I could relax for awhile."

"Awsome. Off to Hayley's CyberSpace!" said Ethan with excitement.

So me, Trent, Conner and Ethan got into Conner's car while Dr. O, Hayley, and Kira got into Dr. Oliver's jeep and we all went to the cyber cafe and had smoothies and chat away about past rangers and had some fun on the computers. This is the most fun I have had in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4: The Weird Dream

CHAPTER 4: The Weird Dream

_"Princess Nanashi, you will pay for killing my mother!"_

_"I did not kill your mother! Your step-father did!"_

_"But you had control over him! You made him do it! You made him kill my mother because she betrayed you! You killed my mother and now it is time for you to die!"_

_"Not if you die first, Princess!"_

_"What? How'd you know that I'm a princess?"_

_"Not just a princess but THE princess! The princess that was prophesied about! I tried to have you killed but your mother got in the way. That is why she was killed. She wanted you to live so you could fullfill the prophecy. The prophecy was suppose to be mine! You will die and the prophecy will be mine!"_

_"You have to kill me first to get what you desire for I will not let you have it that easily!"_

_"Fine! Then you shall die by my sword!"_

_"Not if you die by mine first!"_

_The two drew their katanas at the same time. Two warriors ready to fight to the death. One in white, the other in black. The darkness surounded them. They engaged in battle until the Princess Nanashi became to weak to fight. She left with the wounds from the other princess's sword. Leaving the princess in black alone in the dark._

"SShhh. It's okay. everything's gonna be alright." A familar voice said. Then, I realized it was Trent.

"You were screaming. I cam running as soon as your screams reached my room."

"It felt so real."

"What did?"

"My dream, it felt so real."

"But it wasn't. It was just a dream. I think that something that it is something that's gonna happen. I don't know when, I just know it's gonna happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Trent, I have the ability to see the future in my dreams. I have been able to since my mother died. I don't know why. It scares me sometimes."

"Carmen, what did you see? Tell me what you saw."

"I saw two people. Both female. One in white and the other in black. The woman in white was Princess Nanashi. The one in black was unfamilar. She had blonde hair. Her sword was a demon sword."

"Demon sword?"

"Yeah. It's sheath is made of black dragon skin. Silver detaining along the sheath and a miniture head of a demon on the tip of the handle decorate the sword. The blade is so sharp that if struck in the right place, it will have killed you before you started to fall to the ground."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because I had a demon sword when I used to fight. I have yet to use it against Nanashi. I know that she's waiting for me to use it against her but she will not win because I can wield a sword like no other person on this planet. I am too quick for her."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that there might be someone else who can defeat Nanashi. I just need to know who. They're a princess that lives in the Dark World because there were places from there in it. Nanashi kept calling her 'princess' and I have no clue who it is. I haven't been in the Dark World for a while. The White Tigers may have chosen someone else to be princess until i return. If they did, and if she is better then me, then I will be killed by her demon sword. Each princess that the White Tigers choses is presented with a demon sword. The demon sword is a sign of power. I must know who this warrior is. Unfortunitly, I cannot return to the Dark World for if I do, I won't be able to be a ranger because my duties will be to protect the Dark World."

"Worry not for if there is a new princess, she will not be as cool as you. Now sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

Once Trent siad that, he got up and left. Leaving me alone in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

"Yo, Conner, wait up!" I said while running out of the school.

"Hey! Shouldn't you be going home with Trent?" Conner replied while waiting on me.

"Yeah, but I thought that maybe I could go over to your house and talk. You know, so we can get to know each other."

"Ok. Hop in." Connor said while getting in his car.  
We went to his house in awkward silence. Then, some weird looking creatures appeared. Conner stopped the car.

"What the heck are those?" Conner said.

"Stratons." I replied.

"What?"

"They're stratons. Nanashi's army."

I got out of the car and began to fight the stratons. Conner did the same. At first, we were winning, but slowly, we began to weaken. Conner took a hard hit and fell to the ground. I screamed his name. He was in pain. He looked at me with his brown eyes.

"Carmen, you….you need to morph." Conner said before he became unconscious. I fought off a few more stratons and moved poor Conner out of the way. I then called everyone else for backup. I knew that I would need help. More stratons appeared.

"Ah, so you wanna fight me. Let's see you try this on for size. Dino Thunder Ninja, Power up! Ha!"

I morphed into ranger form and fought some stratons before the others arrived.

"Who's that, Dr. O?" Kira asked while watching in awe.

"It's Carmen in ranger form. All I want to know is what are those things that she's fighting. They look like ninjas." Ethan replied.

"That's because they are. Be careful. We don't know what these things can do." Dr. O said trying to be as smart as Hayley.

"Well, we won't know til we fight them. How about it, wanna kick some ninja butt?" Trent said.

"Sure." The other said in unison and joined the fight.

The fight lasted a few more minutes before the stratons disappeared. We regrouped.

"Wow, those things were tough. Luckily Carmen here can morph otherwise we would have been sushi." Ethan said while catching his breath.

"Guys, where's Conner?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. Carmen, where is he?" Trent asked me.

"He's unconscious. Took a hard fall. We need to get him to the lab." I said.

"I'll drive Conner's car to the lab." Ethan replied.  
"You sure, Ethan?" Dr. Oliver asked.

"Yeah. He let me drive the Mezodon back when we still had zords."

"Alright. Let's get back to the lab before those ninjas decide to come back." Kira said.

Later at the Lab, we all watched as Hayley made sure that Conner was alright.

"How is he?" A scared and worried me asked.

"He'll be fine. He should wake up soon, but only time will tell." Hayley replied.

Hours went by and, one by one, the rangers, yet I remained. It was what I had always done when a fellow fighter was hurt. I would morn the death of a fighter when they were killed in battle. I would morn the death of a hero who was killed while trying to save the world. I would morn the death of a friend who stood by me in battle. I would morn for the ones I cared about.

This is something I was trying to leave behind. I wanted the killing to stop. It had caught up like it always had. Now, one of my friends was hurt and I could do nothing about it. Or so I thought.

The time was almost midnight and that meant that the Dark World would soon show. That's when I remembered that my powers could be used in joint with another source. The only thing that would work was my crystal. I decided to go for it. I made sure no one was around and stepped back a little. I happened to have another necklace on. A dark blue and white yin yang. The key to my other powers.

"With the powers of the white tiger and the black dragon, I summon the Princess of The Dark World!"

With those words, I transformed into black goth boots, black leather pants, and a black corset. Black lip stick covered my once red lips. There was no red in my cheeks. Only pale almost white skin showed. Black eyeliner was laid thick around my eyes. My hair was no longer brown. Instead it was black with blue streaks and was straight. I had turned into the Princess of The Dark World.

I laid my eyes on Conner. I walked toward him with a smirk on my face.

"Well, well, well, it looks like Conner needs to wake up." I said while I ran my hand down his chest.

I took a step back and held my had above his chest. I closed my eyes.

"With the powers of the crane and the black dragon, I now awake this human who is a savior of the world. I ask the creatures of the sky to restore the energy and awake him so he can do good once more."

I struggled to keep my strength. I fell to the ground in a weakened state. Dr. O and Hayley, who had been upstairs, came rushing in. Conner awakened.

"Carmen!" Hayley yelled as she rushed over to help me.

"I'm fine." I replied pushing Hayley away.

"What the heck happened?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Carmen, we can't trust you if you don't tell us." said Dr. O.

"Trust? Like Conner doesn't trust Trent."

"What? How'd you find that out?" asked a confused Conner.

I stood up, revealing my face. I had a smirk on my face.

"You really want to know? Fine, I'll talk. The person that you see before you is who I really am. At night, anyways. I have the powers of the white tiger and the black dragon. These creatures are real. They came to me many years ago. They saw the goodness through all the hate inside of me. They were looking for someone to give their powers to. They were trying to keep them away from Nanashi. They showed me the Dark World and made me the princess of it. I was goth and looked like what you see before you and will remain this way when I summon their powers. I have the ability to heal good soul people but I am weakened in the process. I can also read people's minds and find out their deepest, darkest secrets. I can turn into either a white tiger or a black dragon to hide or fight. My other ability that I have scares me sometimes. I can see the past, or the future in my dreams. I have vowed to protect the world from Nanashi, but I need help. You guys are it. All I have to say is get ready because it's gonna be a long and bumpy ride. You may think that Mesagog was tough, but you ain't seen nothing yet."

"Wow. So Nanashi's after you because of your powers." Conner said.

"You two better get home. It's late and you got training in the morning." Dr. O said.

"Dr. O!" Conner, Hayley, and me replied in unison.

"Hey, if Nanashi is as powerful as you say she is, you will need training. Besides, we need to find the rest of the crystals."

"Fine. Conner, let's go and I'm driving." I said walking to the stairs, Conner followed me. We got outside.

"Why do you get to drive? It's my car." a stubborn Conner asked.

"Uh, let's see, because you've been unconscious for the past eight hours. So I get to drive you home and walk home."

On the way to Conner's house, there was complete silence. I think Conner was trying to process everything about me in his little brain. I was worried about what the heck we were gonna do to stop Nanashi. Once we got to Conner's house, we said our goodbyes and I walked off to my home of which I was happy to be at. I knew that I had to get ready to defeat Nanashi once and for all, but I wanted to talk to Trent right when I got home and that's what I did.


End file.
